1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a family combined ball pool structure, and more particularly to an enclosed inflatable combined ball pool which is placed in a regular room for a child to play inside.
2. Related Art
Usually a child is always curious about things during the growth period. Since the balancing system for a child is not yet well developed, the child tends to fall down and bump into things. However, this period is a period when the sensory integration of a child grows fast. Therefore, toys that are most suitable for the growth of a child are those with a round shape, as well as meeting safety requirements. A “ball pool” is then a nice choice. However, most of the establishments having a ball pool are large-scale amusement establishments, and ball pools are usually not provided indoors.
To solve this problem, a common family selects an indoor “cloth frame structure” having a bottom and an enclosed circumference made of highly flexible thin steel wires and cloth. A quilt is laid on the bottom. Then a child and some toys and balls for the child to play with are put into the cloth frame structure. However, the structure enclosed by the steel wires and cloth is too soft and has a poor stability. When the child falls toward the circumference, the whole structure usually falls down or leans over. The structure fails to prevent the child from falling down, and the child might even fall out of the structure. Therefore, the safety of the cloth frame structure is not assured.
In addition, for a common family ball pool structure, balls are easily cast out of the ball pool. Also, the structure is a castle-like structure formed of inflatable plastic cloth for a child to play inside. The plastic cloth filled with air, however, is an enclosure formed by peripheral walls and a bottom pad. Thus, the space of the formed structure is complicated. It is difficult to inflate the structure, and the structures are bonded together with each other, and easily get broken when a great force is applied thereon.